Sydelle Reid and the Golden Heart
by Jessimyre
Summary: July, 1997. Sydelle's story begins when she finds a broomstick and is asked to attend an interview with Hogwarts School Govenors to determin her blood status. HPDH from the viewpoint of a first year student. How will she survive in the new regime? PLS R R
1. Chapter 1

The world of Hogwarts, Harry Potter, the Dark Lord and all things in J.K. Rowling's magnificent books are not my invention and I take no credit for any of it bar my own new characters.

Author's note: This is my first ever FanFic, Reviews sought and appreciated! Thanks.

**Chapter 1 – Out of Thin Air**

It was not long after nightfall on a warm summer's night in the middle of July and Sydelle Reid was lying on her back lawn enjoying the coolness of the grass and watching the sky. The stars were thousands of bright points of light high above her. She sighed, wondering as she always did, whether there were any other worlds out there apart from her own. Surely anything up there in the endless skies would be far more interesting than her life could ever be.

She imagined the moving lights she could see which was clearly a plane descending toward London were in fact a spaceship exploring a newly found world. To her right and above, she saw another steadily moving light which she supposed was a satellite in orbit which she imagined could be a fighter, stalking its prey.

The occasional sounds of cars hummed lazily by on her little street outside the house. It was usually quiet in the little village of Hindhead at this time of night. It was just over a month left of the summer holidays before Sydelle would be returning to school. Another boring year where she would struggle with teachers she didn't like, work she could do in her sleep and children who didn't like her. Somewhere far off she heard the roar of a motorbike as she lay contemplating the dread that school brought to her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of the twist of dislike in her stomach caused by the thoughts of school. Sydelle was unusual, with her blonde hair and her lavender eyes. She was unusual with her uncanny knack of knowing things before she was told and she was unusual in that odd things seemed to just happen around her. And because she was unusual, other children mocked and taunted her. She had no friends; those who might be friendly were frightened off by the bullies.

She recalled with a lurch, the last day of last term, most of the children in her year were enjoying the festivities of a day with no work and seeing their friends before the long summer holidays claimed them. Sydelle, as usual had taken solace in the library and was trying desperately to read the end of the book she had borrowed when several other girls marched in and snatched it off her.

"Hey freak, what are you reading?" the oldest girl's taunting voice echoed in her memory. "Midnight Magic? Don't tell me you still believe in that clap trap. Ohhh Syd the Kid believes in fairy stories!" and so the taunting began. Until the girl had squealed in pain and dropped the book, staring in horror at the blisters rising on her hands. It looked as though she'd been burnt. All four girls fled the library and before she knew it, Sydelle's name was called over the PA and she was sent to the Headmaster's office to explain why she had inflicted injury on another student. Her mother had been called and so had the police but when no evidence nor witnesses could come forward to prove Sydelle had anything to do with it, the matter was dropped and Sydelle left the school in disgrace and was silent all the way home. It wasn't the first time something just odd had happened, and it gave the other children all the more reason to hate and fear her.

She opened her eyes again. Suddenly, there was a distant gleam of green in the sky above her. Then red. Then a shower of sparks like a tiny, distant firework. More red and more green. More sparks. She sat up, craning her head back to see. Were they fireworks? She watched intently as more flashes and distant, barely audible cries came from above her. She squinted, had she just seen movement up there in the darkness? Amongst the clouds and stars?

There was another roar of a motorbike engine. If she didn't know how well sound could carry on these still summer nights, she would sweat the bike was above her, which was impossible. Suddenly there was a small crash in the hedge nearby and she jumped to her feet heart thundering in fright.

All was silent once again. For what seemed like hours although it must have only been a few minutes she sat, frightened into stillness, staring into the dark garden. There was no further movement or sound of any kind. The noise hadn't been a loud one so it hadn't attracted the attention of her parents or neighbors, all of whom were indoors.

Gingerly, she slid her hand to her torch and grasped it tightly.

"Hello?" she whispered, "Anyone there?" something small and white floated down softly from above. She reached out a hand as it came near. A small white feather. Several more joined it, then nothing.

Mustering her courage, Sydelle switched her torch on and crept toward the hedge. As she approached, she couldn't see any signs of life. However a golden gleam caught her attention and she shone her torch toward it. A thick stick was protruding from the hedge, with a smooth polished look about it and a small plaque on the end. This certainly hadn't been there earlier that day.

She reached forward and with a little effort tugged the thing out of the hedge. It was a broomstick. It looked quite old fashioned, a real brush broom rather than the plastic things one could buy in the shops nowadays. However it looked brand new itself, the brush tapered to a point and not a twig out of place. The handle was smudged with old handprints on its glossy veneer and the plaque read "Firebolt".

This broom didn't look like it was designed for sweeping. A funny feeling – a tingle perhaps, or warmth – spread into her hand as though from the broom itself. She turned it over, inspecting it in the torchlight. It hadn't seemed to suffer any ill effects from landing in her hedge. She looked up again, eyes searching the sky but nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. Did the broom fall? From a plane perhaps? She mulled over the odd events of the past few minutes. Feathers, lights in the sky, and now this. Very strange.

"Sydelle!" her mother called from the back door. Sydelle jumped and looked up. "Come in now, its bed time."

"Coming, Mum." She answered. This would have to wait till morning. She wondered if she could smuggle the broom upstairs without her mother knowing. She saw her mother retreat back into the house and hurried to the door.

"Could I please have a warm milk before I go to sleep?" she called.

"Alright, but you'd best get washed up first." She grinned at the reply as her mother went into the kitchen. Perfect. She sidled into the house, hurried past the kitchen door whilst her mother was pre-occupied and almost ran up the stairs, hurrying the broom out of sight. She got into her room and flung the broom deep under her bed. Washing up quickly, Sydelle then changed into her pajamas, being as quiet as a mouse lest she wake her younger brother who had the room next to hers. She then clambered down the stairs to have her milk.

"Thanks, Mum." She said, sliding into her seat at the table. Several papers were already on it, it seemed her mother had been doing some paperwork.

"Sydelle, I want to talk to you for a minute. About school." Her mother began. Sydelle's heart sank. She had another whole month or more before she had to go back to that hated place.

"I know you've been very unhappy there." Mrs Reid began, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her tired grey eyes. She smiled at her daughter. "I would like to know what you would think of changing schools."

"Oh." Sydelle said, this was an unexpected development. "I don't know. I guess, it might help." She answered.

"This came today," her mother held up an envelope. Sydelle gazed at it curiously, it was made of parchment, and had her address written in neat calligraphy on the rough surface of the envelope. Her mother passed it to her, and Sydelle opened it, noticing the already broken seal of a school crest with a large H on it.

She took out the letter and read,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Severus Snape_

'_Dear Ms Reid,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been short-listed for a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

Sydelle's heartbeat quicked and her jaw dropped. What was this? A quick glance at her mother's face very quickly told her that it was not a joke. She dropped her eyes and read on.

'_You are required to attend a meeting with the School Governors at 43 Diagon Alley, London to confirm your blood status at a quarter past 10 o'clock on July the twenty-fourth before you can be confirmed your place at the school. Please find enclosed your book list and directions to Diagon Alley._

_We await your reply no later than July the twentieth._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress.'_

Sydelle was completely gobsmacked and gazed up at her mother, eyes searching her face.

"Well?" Mrs Reid asked her, "Do you want to go?"

Sydelle nodded, still lost for words.

"Okay," her mother smiled, "I will let them know we will attend the meeting on the 24th. Go on up to bed now, sweetheart." She told her. Obediently, Sydelle trooped up the stairs, brushed her teeth in a daze and clambered into her little bed. She lay for hours, pondering on the strange events of the evening before sleep overcame her and her dreams were full of flying motorbikes, falling brooms and magic wands.


	2. Chapter 2 Half Blood

Chapter 2 – Half Blood

The next morning Sydelle was up early. She reached under her bed, half dreading that the previous night was all a dream and nothing would be there but her fingers brushed against polished wood and she drew the broom out and sat on her bed examining it in daylight.

The handle gleamed although a little smudged so Sydelle reached into her side table for one of the ridiculous hankies her grandmother kept sending her and set to polishing it up. Before long, the broom was clean and had a lovely red-brown shine, the little 'Firebolt' plaque shining in the light from her window.

But what was it for? Just for fun, Sydelle stood on the bed, straddling the broomstick and said to herself "I can fly!" and leapt off the bed. Instead of the quick landing on the floor that she expected, the broom lifted her in a rush until she smacked her head on the ceiling, squealed in pain and fell off.

"Dell! What's going on up there?" her father's low voice called out from the kitchen below.

Sydelle got up, rubbing her head and yelled back, "Nothing, Dad! Just knocked my lamp over." He seemed satisfied with that answer but not taking any chances, Sydelle rolled the broom back under her bed before getting dressed. She was terrified and at the same time thrilled. The broom flew!

She didn't get the broom out again over the next couple of days. She was kept busy with her younger brother's eigth birthday and helping her mother deal with the fourteen or so seven and eight-year-olds running around and screaming in the back yard. She didn't dare bring out the broom for a real try, she was half afraid that she wouldn't be able to control it or it'd lose power in the air and she'd drop like a stone. The broom remained hidden.

On the morning of the twenty fourth of July, Sydelle's parents, along with her younger brother Nigel had risen early and breakfasted together as always. Today, however, Sydelle was excited. As Nigel was only seven years old, they had decided against telling him about Hogwarts being a school of magic. They did not want to have him repeat it to his friends and be in trouble or teased because of his story.

The journey to London seemed to be ever so long to Sydelle, her stomach full of butterflies in anticipation. At last she felt she had a purpose, at last she felt that something was going right. She was unusual but that was just fine because she belonged somewhere. She fidgeted in her seat impatiently whilst her father navigated the busy London streets. Sydelle's mother quietly repeated directions to him from the parchment and after a while they had arrived in a smaller street and found parking.

The family got out of the car, locked it securely and then stood on the pavement. Many pedestrians walked past, nobody paying them the slightest attention. Sydelle's mother checked the piece of parchment once again.

"The Leaky Cauldron." She said, "We need to go there to ask for directions to Diagon Alley." They all looked up and down the street, searching for a sign. The street was packed with little shops, some selling books, clothes or antiques. Sydelle's eyes searched the signs above each shop.

Suddenly she saw it, as her eyes slid from Bartholomew's Book Boutique to Hoochies Records, she noticed a tiny slice of the building that clearly didn't belong to either store. The little smoked glass window, the narrow door and above it the sign that she could see was a painting of a bubbling cauldron. Her eyes left the store for a moment and suddenly she couldn't see it. She squinted and the building came back into focus. It was like an visual puzzle that was all the rage at school, many people couldn't see the objects in the puzzle but if you looked at it just right, you could see but often moving the book or blinking meant you lost it again.

"There." She said, pointing.

"That's a bookshop, sweety." Her mother said kindly.

"No, next to the bookshop." She answered. "Between that and the music shop, it's really hard to see but it's there."

Sydelle was squinting again and didn't see the look that passed between her parents. She saw a tall man wearing eye-watering turquoise vanish into the little door. She looked up again. "I just saw a man go in there!"

"OK, you lead the way." Her father answered. Sydelle took his hand and led her family across the road. They walked up the footpath and Sydelle looked carefully between the two shops. She spied the door and eyes not leaving it in case she lost it again, she ran forward, towing her father behind her and wrenched the door open. They'd found The Leaky Cauldron.

As they stepped into the gloomy pub, Sydelle's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimness of the lighting. An odd looking mad was behind the bar, serving a customer a mug of something that sparked and spat like lemonade but with all the colours of the rainbow. She and her little brother stared in wonder.

The room was much larger inside than it appeared to be from outside. There were many people in there, clustered in twos and threes and either drinking quietly or discussing things in low voices. Two witches with whispy fly-away hair were clutching large handbags of gaudy colours. A wizard was trembling in the corner, he checked what appeared to be an old fashioned pocket-watch several times. The man in turquoise robes was walking out of the room and the man with the popping drink was whispering a hurried conversation to another two men with unusually large noses.

Many of the patrons turned to stare as they came in, in this room Sydelle realised that she and her family were the odd ones. They were the only normally dressed people and she guessed that they stood out in sharp contrast to the tatty robes and bright colours of the other people.

"Excuse me," her father had walked to the barman and addressed him politely. "My daughter has an appointment with Hogwarts School Governors in Diagon Alley in half an hour. Could you give us directions please?"

"Muggle?" the barman asked, looking him up and down. "I beg your pardon?" Mr Reid blustered. "Yer, of course ye are." The old barman nodded. "'ang on, I'll get somebody to help yer." And without waiting for a reply he put down his teatowel and hurried into a back room. A few moments later he hurried back, not looking at the man striding along behind him.

"May I see the letter?" he demanded. Sydelle's mother handed it over immediately, a little frightened by this new man's imperious manner. He read the letter quickly which gave Sydelle time to see delicately curved eyebrows, fierce brown eyes, swept back hair and navy blue robes before he handed the letter back and spoke again.

"One of you and your son must remain here. Only one parent may accompany the young lady until her blood status is confirmed." He told them briskly. Without waiting for an answer he turned. "Follow me." Sydelle's father looked angry and opened his mouth to retort however her mother laid a hand on his arm and turned her grey eyes toward him. With an effort, he repressed his anger and nodded curtly, catching hold of Nigel's hand as Sydelle's mother led her after the tall stranger.

"But Dad!..." she heard her brother complain as she scurried after the two adults, through a short passageway and into a tiny courtyard that contained nothing more than a couple of smelly dustbins and half a dozen weeds pushing their way up through the cracks.

The man drew a slender, polished stick out of his robes and tapped one brick that looked just like any other three times. The brick quivered, then wriggled and then sunk out of sight into the wall. The other bricks around it also began moving, turning in on themselves until before a few seconds had passed, a large archway stood before them leading onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight among the buildings.

"Don't be late, you'll find the archway opens for you when you return." The man said before sweeping off back into The Leaky Cauldron. Sydelle grasped her mother's hand and the two hurried into the busy street.

She gazed, wide eyed around them. Witches and wizards of all ages scurried around them. Beggars sat on the corner, their cries pitiful and begging those around them to believe that they were truly wizards. Some strode along distainfully, some scurried as though they wanted nothing more than to fade into the shadows. The shop windows and signs gave clues to what lay within but contrary to what Sydelle was expecting, the wizarding world did not look a happy one.

They passed Cauldrons shop, Eelops Owl Emporium and several funny little stores. One on the corner caught her eye, the only shop still with a brightness about it – Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes – it was open and several children were looking through the windows.

"Here." Her mother said, guiding her toward a small door set between All Sundry & Stationary and Magic Moments; Gifts for All Occasions. Above the door was a little bronze plaque that read '43 Diagon Alley – Hogwarts School Govenors Offices.' They stepped inside and climbed the stairs to the first floor. A little landing was covered with blue carpet and led into a little waiting room and desk with a short haired witch sitting behind the desk. Three other children of Sydelle's age and their parents were waiting nervously.

"Hi," Mrs Reid smiled at the witch, approaching her desk. "We received a letter, we have an appointment with the Governors at a quarter past ten. The witch took the proffered letter without a smile or even looking at them and read it quickly. She flipped it back to them almost lazily. "Take a seat, you will be called." She said in a voice without emotion. Sydelle and her mother sat down beside a small, pretty dark haired girl with bright blue eyes and her father. Both girls smiled nervously at each other.

Across the room, another girl with an elegant hairstyle and hard brown eyes sat and stared at them. She wore pretty green robes and a matching green band. In her fingers she rolled a wand absently. Sydelle smiled at her and the girl smirked rudely back. Sydelle looked away.

"Guinevere Bulstrode." A wizard came out of a side door and read the name off the parchment. The girl got to her feet at once and strode after him, her mother followed her with the same rich looking clothing and haughty expression and the door closed softly behind them.

"Hi, I'm Delilah Perkins." The small girl next to her whispered. Sydelle smiled and held out a hand. "Sydelle Reid." And they shook hands. "Its pretty silly they make us come for blood status tests." Delilah whispered quietly. Their parents glanced at the girls nervously and then at the witch behind the counter but nobody was paying them any attention. "I hear they aren't allowing any muggle-borns at all any more."

"Really?" Sydelle asked, wondering what on earth a muggle or a muggle-born was and what sort of test she had to take. She hated needles.

"Yeah, new rules from the Ministry." Delilah answered. "You full or half?" she asked. But before Sydelle could answer the door opened again and the tall girl from before strode out looking well pleased and as they swept passed and back down the stairs, the wizard called Delilah for her test. The girl smiled at Sydelle as she got up and they both went through the door.

"What kind of test do I have to do, Mum?" she asked, suddenly afraid.

"They take your blood and run it through a tube and all these potions things. By force, if you don't give it willingly…" The room's other occupant, a brown haired boy said to her seriously.

"Ben, that's enough. Don't frighten the poor girl." His mother said immediately without looking up from her magazine. The boy grinned. "Only joking. Its just stuff about your parents." He said, self assured. Silence fell again as another boy and his father came up the stairs, announced themselves to the witch on reception and took a seat. A few moments later another boy with dark golden blonde hair ran up the steps, his own mother behind him.

"Patton!" Ben cried in delight. The other boy immediately came over to his friend and the two sat down and began discussing their summer holidays since they'd seen each other last.

Before long, Delilah and her father emerged, Delilah beaming and the wizard was calling for "Benson Draey." And reluctantly Ben left his friend and walked into the office. Sydelle got nervous again, it would be her next, she knew it. What kind of test did they have to do? Magic? She didn't even have a wand like the other girl, Guinevere had.

All too soon her own name was called as Ben and his mother left and they followed the gray-haired wizard through the door and into a lavishly furnished office. The wizard indicated two polished chairs and asked them to sit. They did so, wondering about the curious silver instruments, the portraits on the walls that were actually moving and the feathered quill that poised to take notes with nobody holding it. A smart name badge told them that this wizard was 'Hon. Gregory Sinstirah, School Govenor.'

"Good morning, Mrs Reid, Ms Reid. This will only take a moment or two of your time. I just have a few questions for you." The old wizard began in a firm voice. He pushed his spectacles up higher on his nose and held up a piece of parchment.

"Your name is Sydelle Reid, is that correct?" he asked. Sydelle nodded, her eyes on the quill that quickly scratched her name onto the questionnaire.

"And your parent's names?"

Sydelle's mother interrupted. "Jaqueline Reid, ne Kettleburn and Kadmiel Crockford." She spoke clearly. Sydelle's head snapped around and she stared at her mother in disbelief. She was giving them a made-up name! She gaped but a sharp, sideways look from her mother prevented the outburst and Sydelle looked toward the wizard again, he hadn't even noticed this silent exchange.

"Crockford, Crockford…" he said, scanning a list beside him in the 'C's'. "Occupation?"

"I am a shop assistant. I am unaware of Kadmiel's whereabouts or occupation." Her mother answered smoothly, as she pulled out a piece of paper from her handbag and handed it to the old wizard. He read it carefully.

"Any relation to Doris Crockford?" he asked.

"I believe his Aunt was called Doris." Mrs Reid answered.

"Ah yes." He said. Silence for a few moments. And then. "Well this all seems to be in order." And the quill scribbled 'half blood' in the blood status box on the questionnaire. "Welcome to Hogwarts, young lady. Here is your ticket for the school train, all the details are in there. It leaves Kings Cross at 11am sharp on September first. You may leave now." He said, handing back the piece of paper which Sydelle could just make out was a birth certificate and another parchment envelope with the Hogwarts crest stamped on it.

He opened the door for them and in a daze, Sydelle left with her mother as the old wizard called for "Gremian Lukkas."

Together they climbed back down the stairs and without a word between mother and daughter, headed over to a small café. Mrs Reid indicated for Sydelle to take a seat and ordered tea and two apple shortbreads for them before sitting down opposite her daughter.

"You lied." Sydelle challenged her mother. Jacqueline sighed and shook her head.

"No. I didn't."

"Yes you did! You said my Dad was Kamale somebody! Dad's my Dad." She said, brow knotted in confusion and frustration.

"Sydelle, listen to me. Dad isn't your biological father. He is your Dad in every sense, he adopted you. You were only eight months old when we met, and almost two when we married. He legally adopted you. Do you understand?"

"So I'm adopted?" Sydelle gasped in horror.

"No honey, not entirely. I am your real mother. I met your father and fell in love with him years ago. He was killed when you were only four weeks old. He was a wizard."

The news sent a jolt of shock through her entire being. Her father not her father, her real dad a wizard and now she had just been accepted into a school for witches and wizards! She sat in silence, taking the news in for a while. Their tea arrived, piping hot and Mrs Reid sipped thankfully, glad to have something to do with her hands.

"Honey? I know this is a shock. I am sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to wait until you were older and would understand but when your Hogwarts letter came… well for you to even go I had to prove your wizarding parentage…"

"No, its OK. But Dad is still my Dad isn't he?" she looked up, pleading in her eyes. Mrs Reid took her hand.

"Of course he is, my love. He loves you and you love him. He is your Dad." She assured her daughter.

They finished their tea in silence, Mrs Reid paid and then they got up.

"Come, we need to get some money exchanged, I don't have enough wizarding money to get all your things." She told her daughter and together they left.

"Where now?" Sydelle asked.

"To Gringotts I suppose." Mrs Reid answered, nodding toward a huge white building that towered over Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** Thank you for the review, I have ammended this (being in Australia, the school year starts in Feb and ends in Dec, I forgot that the Northern Hemisphere schools go from September one year to June the next hence the incorrect date._

_Hope some of you are reading, would appreciate some more reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Friend**

The Wizarding bank of Gringotts was much larger and taller than the other buildings squashed in around it, and blindingly white and clean. Several witches and wizards were going in and out, and two security wizards stood at the door, long thin wands in their hands and grim expressions on their faces. They sized Sydelle and her mother up as they approached. She felt uncomfortable under their scrutiny. Surely they didn't think she and her mother were about to rob the place!

"Stand still, please." One said briskly, "Security." He slowly moved the wand over them, and then seeming satisfied nodded them up the stairs and through the large bronze doors before stopping the next person behind them.

They stepped into through the doors and were faced with a second pair, silver this time. There were words engraved upon them and Sydelle read quickly.

_Enter stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly for their return,_

_O if you seek below our floors_

_For Treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there _

Before she knew it they had entered a huge marble hall, that looked simply too massive to be contained in the building judging from its outer appearance. Many doors led off the main hall and large dusty chandeliers hung from the ceiling, providing light to the large area.

There was a long counter at the far end with a couple of people queued to see what she supposed were tellers. She gasped in wonderment, as the people behind the counter weren't people at all. They were odd looking beings with large heads, pointed ears and long fingers. Their expressions were grim and foreboding, and each seemed to be exceptionally busy. Those that weren't speaking to customers were leading people along to some of the many doors, or else weighing gem stones or coins, and some were closely examining objects that at a glance – although she had no idea what they might be – looked valuable.

They took their place in the queue behind a wizard with a long red pony tail. Gradually the queue moved up and the strange creature ahead of them addressed the wizard with red hair.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley and what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I'd like to visit my vault, please Griphook."

"Are you not supposed to be on holidays and preparing for marriage?"

"Yes," the wizard chuckled, "I am actually shopping for a wedding gift for Fleur, first time I've been able to get out of the house alone."

"Certainly," Griphook nodded, he called over another of the odd creatures to lead the wizard away and as he turned Sydelle shrank back, his face was covered with the most dreadful scars which made him look frightening. But he hadn't noticed and went on his way, leaving the creature Griphook to address Sydelle's mother. "May I help you?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

Sydelle's mother stepped up hesitantly, obviously unnerved by meeting a non human for the first time and within a few moments, had not only opened Sydelle her own account but exchanged money to not only pay for Sydelle's school fees directly into the Hogwarts vault, but also to buy her books and robes, give her some pocket-money to take with her and also to put some extra into Sydelle's new vault for safe keeping.

"A wise decision," the creature commented, "Gringotts has a proud history of providing security to the wizarding world's riches for centuries. It will be very safe here."

Before long they were hurrying back out of the hall and Mrs Reid was taking out her school list. Across the road, a dingy shop front with the words "Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC" it seemed deserted.

They pushed at the shop door and it opened with a tinkle. Sydelle's heart-rate wound up a notch. She was about to buy a real magic wand. Before she could look around or speculate, a sour faced witch with iron grey hair and square spectacles approached them, dusting off her hands.

"Well?" she snapped, "Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Was all Mrs Reid managed.

"Come along then." The witch answered, turning on her heel and leading them to the counter. She vanished into the back of the shop among hundreds of shelves containing little boxes muttering to herself about cataloguing and her brother's sudden absence causing all manner of disruption for her.

She came back with half a dozen wands under her arm. She drew one out and handed it to Sydelle who looked at her expectantly.

"Go on girl, give it a wave, then!" the witch snapped impatiently. Sydelle did so and nothing happened. The wand was plucked out of her hands and re-boxed and she was given another, and then another. After half a dozen tries Sydelle began to feel stupid, perhaps there was a mistake and she wasn't magical at all?

The witch vanished once more among the shelves and returned with several more boxes. Sydelle repeated the process again and again, feeling more foolish each time. And then, when a warm reddish wand was placed in her hand she felt a tingle. She waved it, and coloured light, much like a miniature rainbow erupted from the end along with a string of beautiful birdsong.

"Hmmm, interesting." The witch stated. "The wand chooses the wizard, or witch in this case." She said before returning the others to the shelves. Sydelle's mother stepped forward to pay for the wand as the witch carried on with her monologue.

"Jarrah wand, new wood from Australia would you believe, ten inches precisely and with Pegasus mane hair. Very rare wand, one of my brother's new experiments before he just upped and vanished. You take care of that wand, young lady. I am sure he'll be interested to know how it serves you. When he gets back, of course." She wiped dampness from her eyes at this point, before straightening up and ushering them out of the shop, thanking them for their custom but telling them she did have so much work to do cleaning up the mess.

In a daze, Sydelle followed her mother into the book shop and there they bought her school books. Another shop got her a pewter cauldron and a smart wooden case which was divided into sections, each containing a jar of various ingredients for her potions classes. Next they bought her hat, robes and shoes and finally they entered All Sundry & Stationary for her parchment, quills and other various odds and ends. Most of the shops were quiet, and the staff looked wary and tired. The children they did meet were mostly older than she, updating their books or topping up supplies for the new school year.

This shop was quite full with people and many children of various ages although she did spot both Ben and Patton from the Governor's Office waiting room. The tall imperious girl was also there and she and her mother currently commanded the attention of the cashier.

Sydelle followed her mother among the shelves as they checked her list and selected several items. Three quills, each of a different feather. A stack of parchment for taking notes, folders and files, inks of three different colours and a ruler. Sydelle was just examining a set of self-sharpening coloured pencils when a voice rang out catching their attention.

"I beg your pardon! You would do well to remember who we are, woman!"

Sydelle peeped over the top of the shelf to see Guinevere Bulstrode and her mother standing at the counter. Mrs Bulstrode was giving the poor shop assistant a real tongue lashing.

"I will not pay a knut over five galleons for this, it's downright outrageous!" she was saying in a loud voice. The flustered assistant cowered under the woman's stare, her eyes sliding to her arm but quickly back again as the movement did not go unnoticed. "Wouldn't you like to know." the woman hissed cruelly. "You'd do well to treat your customers with the respect that they deserve, else you find yourself hauled before the ministry. Or have you forgotten the new laws so quickly?"

"Come, Guinevere. I feel we will not shop here any longer, we will take our custom elsewhere. The standards here have really dropped." she said, shooting a look of distain and loathing toward Sydelle and her mother, dressed in normal clothing and the only ones in the shop wearing this.

The assistant quickly accepted the price and wrapped their purchases with a muttered apology, bobbing her head respectfully and glancing around with frightened eyes almost as though she expected somebody to come bursting in at any moment. Soon, mother and daughter were striding from the shop, Guinevere with an air of indifference and her mother with a frown. The shop assistant heaved a huge sigh of relief when they had gone.

As Sydelle added the pencils to the pile of purchases, Delilah appeared at her side, beaming.

"Hello again." She said cheerfully, "I see you got in, then."

"Yes. We're almost finished getting all my school things." Sydelle answered. "What was that all about?" she asked, guesturing to the trembling assistant. "Not here," Delilah dropped her voice. "I'll tell you another time." Sydelle was merely more confused however nodded in reply. Delilah followed them to the next set of shelves where she too began selecting various items. "You should come to lunch with us." Delilah was saying, "Daddy won't mind, we're staying at The Leaky at the moment until we have everything."

"Oh," Sydelle was taken aback by this sudden friendly offer. "Uh, I'll ask Mum."

Within a short space of time, Sydelle, Mrs Reid, Delilah and Mr Perkins left together, the adults already chatting easily. They made their way over to Eelops Owl Imporium.

"I'm getting my own Owl!" Delilah informed them with excitement.

"Yes, you can go in and choose, darling." Her father said. "Owl's are very useful and highly intelligent pets, these ones are trained to carry post to anyone anywhere. Rarely does an Eelops Owl fail a delivery." He informed them.

"Dad's mad on Owls, he used to train them back in Scotland." Delilah told Sydelle before tugging at her. "Come on, help me choose." She said and towed her into the darkened shop.

The first thing Sydelle noticed was the eyes. Glittering eyes in cages from floor to ceiling stared at them. Feathers rustled, owls hooted and the smell was strong. A young witch in dark green robes was walking from cage to cage with a bucket of dead mice, cleaning the cages with a sweep of her wand and levitating mice up to the owls so each was getting a good lunch of their own. Feeling slightly sick, she turned away and stared hard at some snowy barn owls.

"I've always loved them." Delilah told her, indicating the barn owls, "But Im not sure. What do you think?"

"I don't know." Sydelle rotated on the spot, taking in the hundreds of different hues and breeds of owls. Her eyes rested on a particularly quiet owl that was watching her unblinkingly. It was tiny, compared to the other larger ones around it, it had reddish-brown plumage and white flecks all the way through. She turned to Delilah to suggest the owl but the girl was already meeting a larger brown and white owl which hopped onto her arm and nibbled at her finger affectionately. Sydelle decided not to mention the owl she had spotted, it was clear Delilah was in love.

"Good choice, Delilah," her father had entered the store followed by Sydelle's mother. "A Collared Scops Owl, they're exceptionally good at locating their masters anywhere at any time. And a female I see, loyal to their owners and very intelligent." Mr Perkins enthused. Delilah was thrilled with her new pet as she hopped obediently into her new travel-cage.

"Would you like one?" Sydelle's mother asked her quietly. Sydelle knew her mother was trying to make amends for the shock revelation about her father. She nodded and pointed out the tiny owl she'd seen before.

"I like him." She said. The shop assistant, sensing another sale hurried over to bring the owl out of his cage.

"Athene Noctua, or the Little Owl." She said, "This fellow is quite young but passed his training with flying colours." She held the owl out on the end of her arm and Sydelle offered her shoulder. The tiny Owl hopped onto her forearm and quickly climbed up to her shoulder and nibbled at her hair.

"He is very sweet." Sydelle smiled.

"We'll take him." Her mother confirmed and went to pay. She was coerced into also purchasing a travel cage, a large cage for their home which she assured would be home delivered, some Owl toys and a perch but drew the line at a bucket of dead mice, insisting he'd have to hunt for himself.

"He's so cute!" Delilah crooned. "What will you call him?"

Sydelle didn't know. What do you call an owl, she wondered. "I'll have to think about it." She said.

Soon the four of them were hurrying back up Diagon Alley to The Leaky Cauldron.

"It doesn't pay to hang around in the current climate." Mr Perkins muttered to them, chivvying the girls up the road. "A lot of Ministry Policy has changed of late." But he refused to say anything further.

Lunch was a pleasant affair, they had a booth to themselves and Nigel spent his time trying to feed the owls his soggy chips. Much discussion was on the wizarding world and how it differed to the muggle one and several things were explained. Mr Perkins however did not say anything about the ripple of fear and gloom hanging over the pub and Diagon Alley and Sydelle guessed it was not something one spoke of openly.

Soon they were once again on their way home. Sydelle reflected on the events of the day. Delilah had waved them off with a cheery "See you on the train!" and the girl smiled to herself. At last she had a friend. Exhausted, both children were asleep in the car long before they reached home.


End file.
